kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Junichi Shimura
was , a character from the Kamen Rider film Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. History Kamen Rider Blade New Generation In this special,Time passes, and he eventually joins BOARD, which is now operated by Sakuya Tachibana. He takes up the role of Kamen Rider Glaive, being the new Blade. He is armed with the Glaive Rouzer, a modified version of the Blay Rouzer. He then recruits two subordinates to help him, Shin Magaki and Natsumi Miwa after saving them from Peacock Undead. Missing Ace In the movie,like Hajime Aikawa, he is a Joker-class Undead with a white and pink color scheme, as opposed to Aikawa's black and green colors - thus the Albino Joker name. When the previous fight ended with Kenzaki sealing Hajime, he rose out of the shadows. The first step in his plan was to release all of the Undead again by forcefully taking the Rouze Cards from Kei Karasuma. When all the Undead are sealed, he kills his own subordinates and disguises himself as Shin to fool the other riders, but Shiori figures out Shimura's plan and he is exposed. His plan is to obtain the power of Jashin 14 using the Vanity Card, his main target is Amane Kurihara because it's revealed that her father entered the location of Jashin 14, so only one of his blood can be sacrificed. During the fight with the Albiroaches, Kenzaki tells Mutsuki to unseal Hajime, which he does. With Hajime released, he goes out and protects Amane, taking her to safety. Shimura catches up with them and Hajime transforms into the Black Joker to fight Shimura; unfortunately, still exhausted after being unsealed, Shimura defeats him. In some magazines, there are shots of the Albino Joker wielding a red scythe at the location of this scene; however, this weapon was never seen in the movie. Although Black Joker is the most powerful of all possible Jokers, the Black Joker is extremely exhausted and therefore is defeated. He then uses the Category King cards to create the Vanity Card and seals Amane in it. He then goes on to revive Jashin 14 by inserting it into an ancient tablet, fusing with the beast to obtain its power. He then appears to the Riders in his new form and attempts to kill them. Hajime concocts a plan to free Amane and stop Shimura: to trade places with Amane. Hajime tells Kenzaki to destroy the tablet. Kenzaki hesitates knowing he'll kill Hajime, but Hajime convinces him and destroys it, weakening Shimura. Kenzaki then changes into King Form and uses his Royal Straight Flush attack to split Jashin, thus Shimura dies in the explosion that insured from the monster's death. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Glaive appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Glaive is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Glaive alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here,Glaive uses Gravity Slash, possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Albino Joker appears as a Boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War,fighting against Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Albino Joker appears as a Boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II, fighting against Kamen Rider Blade and Joker Undead. joker contrajoker.PNG|Albino Joker vs Undead Joker albinodeath.JPG|Albino Joker defeated by Kamen Rider Blade King Form Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Glaive appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Gravity Slash. Glaiglaiveglaive.jpg|Kamen Rider Glaive fisinfinisihglaive.JPG|Kamen Rider Glaive using Gravity Slash Kamen Rider Ganbaride Kamen Rider Glaive is a playable character in Kamen Rider Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Glaive is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Powers and Abilities *'Biological Immortality:' As an Undead, Junichi Shimura can survive from any physical injuries, no matter how grave they may be. *'Human Disguise:' Since Junichi Shimura is an Undead , he can shift himself from his human to Undead form, making him similar to Royal Club Undeads. *'AlbiRoaches:'He can generate his own army of DarkRoaches, the AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Weaknesses *'Amane Kurihara': Junichi Shimura as Janshin-14 is invencible but as seen in the movie,when Hajime change of place with Amane,causes his power to go down and be very vulnerable to the attacks of BOARD Riders. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203 cm. . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 98-99. ISBN 978-4091051035. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (3 t.) *'Kicking Power': 500 AP (5 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Gravity Slash': 3500 AP (35 t.) Shimura transforms into Glaive using the original Change Kerberos Rouze Card created by Hiroshi Tennoji in conjunction with the Glaive Buckle, which utilizes the Leangle Buckle's Open Up system. He is equipped with the Glaive Rouzer. By scanning the Mighty Gravity Rouze Card in the Glaive Rouzer, Glaive can perform the Gravity Slash finishing attack. Appearances: New Generation, Missing Ace, Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 1 , 31 , Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. - Undead= . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 106. ISBN 978-4091051035. *'Weight': 116 kg. The is Shimura's true form. A second Joker that rose to power after Hajime was sealed in the movie, he strives to create the Vanity Card using the power of all four Category King Rouze Cards. One of the most fearsome powers of the Albino Joker is that, even without having won the Battle Fight, (although he may technically have, considering Hajime was sealed away), he is able to generate an army of AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Unlike his counterpart Black Joker, Albino Joker has a lot of abilities, making him the most powerful Undead. *He can shoot energy beams from his hand. *He can assume his own human disguise, similar to the Royal Club Undead. *He can unseal Undead and force them to loyally serve him as in the movie, all Undead try to help Albino Joker hunt Amane rather than go rogue and fight among themselves. *He can generate his own army of DarkRoaches, the AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Appearances: Missing Ace. - Jashin-14= Jashin-14 Statistics *'Height': 50 m. *'Weight': 204 t. After using the Vanity Card to seal Amane into the slab as a sacrifice, the Albino Joker is granted control over Jashin-14, an ancient creature that is nigh indestructible. He is easily able to swat away attacks by all four of the Riders, even with Garren and Blade using their Jack Forms. However, after Hajime replaces Amane as the sacrifice then makes Blade destroy him, this form is severely weakened, and the Riders are able to attack him at last, until both Jashin and the Albino Joker are destroyed by Blade's Royal Straight Flush. Appearances: Missing Ace. }} }} Equipment *Glaive Buckle: Transformation device *Glaive Rouzer: Glaive's personal weapon *Rouze Cards: Allow Glaive to perform special attacks Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Glaive': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Glaive, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Glaive. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Junichi Shimura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Glaive and Albino Joker, his suit actor was . In Kamen Rider Glaives appearance in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *His name, "glaive", refers to the modern French term for the , the Roman short sword, as his arsenal is based on Blade's. *Glaive's use of the Glaive Rouzer makes him analogous to Blade, whereas Natsumi Miwa is analogous to Garren and Lance is analogous to Leangle. *Albino Joker is a negative color swap of Joker and bodies are opposite. **In some playing card decks, there are two Jokers, one Black, and the other one Red. In this case Hajime would represent the suits of Spades and Clover (Black Joker) while Junichi would represent the suits of Hearts and Diamonds (Red Joker); note the color of Hajime's body and Junichi's visor in their Undead forms. ***Since Red Jokers usually outrank Black Jokers, this would be fitting for Junichi being the most powerful Undead. *Unusually for an Undead, instead of being sealed into a card, the Albino Joker met his demise by being destroyed alongside Jashin 14. *While the original three Ace Riders in Missing Ace all died, the A.R. World Ace Riders from the World of Diend manage to survive the events of the two-parter in Kamen Rider Decade. *Junichi Shimura is the only Ace Rider that is not human. **Junichi is the third inhuman rider in Kamen Rider Blade, with the first being Hajime Aikawa and the second being Kazuma Kenzaki. *Ace Riders is the firts trio Riders in the Heise Era,followed by Kabutick Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto .This is subsequently followed by the Dark Necrom riders in Kamen Rider Ghost's movie and Quartzer of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation'' **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates See also *Hajime Aikawa - Original first Joker Undead. *Kazuma Kenzaki - Second Joker Undead. *Hajime Shijo - Artifial Undead Joker in Kamen Rider Decade. *Junichi Kaito - Alternative Counterpart and user of the Kamen Rider Glaive in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Undeads Category:Leader Category:Blade Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Giant Monsters Category:Movie Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Card Riders